<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule of Three by wingdinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686738">Rule of Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdinger/pseuds/wingdinger'>wingdinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro is a good boy :), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Akira, Persona 5 Spoilers, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdinger/pseuds/wingdinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Akechi is younger than Akira.</p>
<p>As far as Akira was concerned, Akechi Goro was just the Sakuras' cute, somewhat bratty, family friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rule of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This <a href="https://twitter.com/NaKo_Myan/status/1330667751162089475">art by NaKo_Myan</a> grabbed me by the throat and didn't let me go. For reference, Akechi is 14 and Akira is 16 when they first meet, and then 15 and 17 by the end of the first chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Determined to complete his current attempt at a pour-over, Akira didn’t react immediately to the bell chiming above Leblanc’s entrance. The kettle was almost empty by the time a high-pitched voice called out for Sojiro. Akira set it down, a greeting ready on his lips, while a boy sauntered in.</p>
<p>The boy stopped in his tracks upon meeting Akira’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Goro, is something the matter?” The woman behind him peered around until she caught Akira’s eyes as well. Based on their remarkable resemblance, Akira could only assume she was his mother.</p>
<p>“Oh, you must be the new part-timer Sojiro told us about,” she said warmly. With a gentle hand, she nudged her son when he didn’t move. “Goro, he might be your upper-classman in a year.”</p>
<p>He jumped in place, and was as stiff as a wooden board when he bowed his head slightly. “Akechi Goro, it’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>He was cute. Akira stifled the laugh that was threatening to escape him.</p>
<p>“Kurusu Akira,” he said with a small bow of his own.</p>
<p>Despite Akechi’s wariness toward Akira, he seemed the type to be affectionate with those he was comfortable with, having hugged Sojiro in greeting and letting his mom smother his face in kisses before she left, smiling widely as she had done so.</p>
<p>As the day went on, he would sneak glances at Akira, turning away with a light blush on his cheeks each time Akira caught him in the act. Once there was a lull in customers demanding his attention, Akira walked to the end of the bar where Akechi was occupied with the chessboard.</p>
<p>Akechi retracted his hand quickly when he noticed Akira in front of him and looked down nervously.</p>
<p>“Hi Akechi, everything alright?” Akira said.</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you,” Akechi said, still staring downward.</p>
<p>Akira drummed his fingers on the counter. He’d long accepted that his classmates would remain skittish around him despite Kamoshida’s confession, but he hadn’t expected that behavior outside of school. Sojiro didn’t seem the type to spread details of Akira’s past.</p>
<p>“You like chess?” he tried.</p>
<p>Akechi’s gaze flicked to the chessboard.</p>
<p>“Yes. My school has a chess club.” Then, after a pause, “Do you know how to play?”</p>
<p>Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t, but I’m a fast learner.”</p>
<p>With an enthusiasm he hadn’t shown all day, Akechi practically bounced in his seat as he scooted closer to the counter. “I’ll teach you then. It’s pretty simple actually.” He looked up at Akira expectantly once he rearranged the pieces.</p>
<p>Memorizing the different movements assigned to each chess piece took some trial and error, but Akechi’s vigorous nodding when Akira took down his queen was well worth the effort.</p>
<p>More customers trickled in during their second rematch. Akechi blew at his bangs until they lifted off his forehead, leaning into his folded arms when they fell back down onto his eyes.</p>
<p>“Back to work then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Akira swiped the black king piece before Akechi could put it back in its spot, placing it in his Akechi’s palm when he held out his hand questioningly.</p>
<p>“Here,” he said, resisting the urge to ruffle Akechi’s hair. “Hold onto that for me until the next time we play.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if Sojiro would get annoyed with him for giving away a chess piece, but his concerns at being reprimanded dissipated quickly at the large smile that revealed dimples on Akechi’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The door chimed. “Sojiro, it’s me!”</p>
<p>“Hi Akechi.”</p>
<p>Stuttering steps. A blush. “Oh, hello Kurusu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It became a sort of routine for them. On days Akechi happened to come by Leblanc while Akira was working, they would play a match or two when it wasn’t busy. Each time, Akira would hand over the black king piece with the silent agreement of another rematch the next time they saw each other.</p>
<p>He still had yet to win a single game. Akechi turned a light shade of pink when Akira pointed that out, but waved away the compliment that followed.</p>
<p>“There are basic patterns you learn. Your moves might be predictable at first, but then your opponent slips up and you take advantage of their mistake,” he said as he twirled the king in his hand. It knocked against his fingers as he gripped at it tightly.</p>
<p>“Since you’re still a beginner, your strategies don’t make any sense.” Akechi scratched his nose. “It’s good practice.”</p>
<p>His phone pinged, and he jumped off his chair once he checked the message. “I’ll be going then.” After he left, waving the hand clutching the chess piece as he walked out, Akira turned around to face Sojiro’s contemplative stare.</p>
<p>“I, uh, sorry. He’ll bring it back. I<span>—</span>” Akira floundered.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Sojiro said with a chuckle. “I was just surprised how attached he’s gotten to you already.”</p>
<p>“He has?”</p>
<p>“The kid comes in almost every day and asks if you’re around. You should see how he gets when I tell him you’re out.”</p>
<p>Akira wiped down the counter in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day was a Sunday, and Akira had declined the invitations he had received in the morning to meet up, so when Akechi shyly presented the black king piece, Akira curled his fingers over his.</p>
<p>“I have a better idea. Do you want to go to the arcade with me?” he asked.</p>
<p>A short train ride later and they were in Akihabara. On the way to the arcade, Akira bought a drink from one of the many vending machines. “Want anything?” he said to Akechi.</p>
<p>Akechi shook his head.</p>
<p>Akira shrugged. He was planning to take Akechi to the diner afterwards anyways.</p>
<p>The combined noise of beeping, clicking, and shouting seemed to overwhelm Akechi with their first step inside. Akira placed a hand on his back and led him to one of the Featherman fighting games. He loaded in enough coins for both of them, and waited for Akechi to grab the joystick to his right.</p>
<p>“If you don’t pick your character before the countdown ends, the computer will take over,” he said when Akechi made no move to do so.</p>
<p>“I’ll just watch,” Akechi said.</p>
<p>The computer chose the blue ranger. “Alright,” Akira said, raising his voice to be heard over the blasting music, “but you get to pick the next game.”</p>
<p>He made it through three rounds before the computer defeated him. He turned to Akechi, who pointed at Gun About. Thankfully the kid with the red hat and the crowd that always formed when he played were nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>Akira picked up one of the plastic guns, motioning at the other one when Akechi, hands clasped behind his back, remained standing next to the screen.</p>
<p>“C’mon, it’s easier with two players.”</p>
<p>“I’ll watch.”</p>
<p>Akira put the plastic gun back in its holster. “Hey, there are a lot of games here. Let’s go to one you like.”</p>
<p>“I do like this one.”</p>
<p>“Then why won’t you join me?”</p>
<p>Akechi coughed into his shoulder, cheeks starting to flush pink. “I’ve used up my budget for the week, so<span>—</span> hey, wait!”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Akira put in the last 100 yen coin and pushed the second plastic gun into Akechi’s chest, forcing him to grip it with fumbling hands. “Hurry up, it’s starting.”</p>
<p>Akechi stepped into the designated player two spot with hesitance, but became absorbed in the game in no time. His shouting attracted the attention of other people in the arcade. He didn’t seem to care though, high-fiving Akira with a stinging force each time they cleared a level.</p>
<p>When they were hit with the game over screen, Akira dragged him back to the Featherman fighting game and paid for his entry again.</p>
<p>“I’ll pay you back tomorrow,” Akechi said during their third bout.</p>
<p>“That’s alright.”</p>
<p>“No, I have to.” Then more quietly, “I don’t need your pity.”</p>
<p>Akira lost that round.</p>
<p>“Yes! I told you Black Condor is better, but you didn’t believe me,” Akechi said smugly.</p>
<p>“Akechi, look at me.”</p>
<p>His quizzical expression quickly morphed into anger when Akira flicked at his forehead. “Are you that much of a sore loser?” he grumbled as he rubbed at the reddening spot.</p>
<p>“I’m paying for you today because we’re friends. Got that?” He tapped his cheek, still plump with baby fat, when he didn’t move. “I’m going to beat you in the second round if you just stare at me like that.”</p>
<p>He still won despite drawing his attention back to the game and cheerfully inserted more coins to the machine at Akechi’s indignant “again!”.</p>
<p>The last thing Akira wanted to try out was the crane game tucked in the corner. It had the Jack Frost doll as the prize, and he was intent on winning one for Akechi.</p>
<p>He used up more yen than he cared to admit, but he ended up just barely nabbing the doll on the last try he allowed himself.</p>
<p>“For you,” he said as he handed it over, feeling unnecessarily proud for winning something he probably could’ve bought for much cheaper online.</p>
<p>Akechi held it delicately and blinked at it. “I can’t accept this,” he said and tried to hand it back.</p>
<p>Akira lifted his hands out of reach, a feat easily done since Akechi barely came up to his chest at his full height.</p>
<p>Jack Frost fell to the floor. Akira shoved his hands into his pockets. “You shouldn’t litter,” he said and walked away.</p>
<p>Eventually, thundering footsteps raced to his side. He looked down and smiled seeing Akechi holding the doll protectively in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, more and more people at Shujin and around Tokyo chose to associate themselves with Akira. They would introduce him to their favorite spots and other places they frequented. His schedule became busier than ever.</p>
<p>Sometimes he would invite Akechi to come with him. Well, at least if it wasn’t with Ryuji.</p>
<p>On their very first meeting, Akechi immediately moved to Ryuji’s shit list after stomping on his foot with full force in response to the one and only time Ryuji called him Akira’s tag-along. That outing had been a disaster to fix.</p>
<p>Thankfully he was polite, albeit distant, with everyone else Akira introduced him to. It took some time, but eventually Akechi would join their booth at Leblanc when Akira coaxed him over. Each time he would sit right next to Akira and shoot his friends furtive glances.</p>
<p>They took it in stride, finding amusement in his clear preference for Akira’s company.</p>
<p>It was strange, but nice. A hodgepodge of confidants he hadn’t expected to make when he was sent off to Tokyo for his probation.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The underground mall tended to be less hectic on weekdays, so Akira suggested they buy a gift together after his shift. He knew Ann frequented the area after school and told Akechi he should browse the stores with her to get an idea of what to get.</p>
<p>Though Ann had been more than willing to accompany Akechi while they waited for Akira, they ended up loitering at a spot across Rafflesia.</p>
<p>Akira wiped his hands on his apron after arranging the last bouquet for the day.</p>
<p>“Great job today. Here’s your paycheck with a bonus from the custom orders. Is that your girlfriend and her little brother waiting for you?” Hanasaki said.</p>
<p>“No, she’s<span>—</span> we’re just friends,” Akira said as he hung his apron and hoisted his school bag over his shoulder. A soft meow escaped from the opening before Morgana popped out to nuzzle against his cheek.</p>
<p>Hanasaki covered her mouth as she laughed. “I’m sorry for assuming. I just noticed you looking over at her quite a lot.” She ducked her head, prompting Akira to do the same. “I can give you some tips on winning a girl’s heart if you’d like.”</p>
<p>He had been checking on Akechi occasionally to see if he’d been getting along with Ann; he didn’t think he’d been looking over that often.</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I think I should focus on school right now,” he said.</p>
<p>“Okay, but if you ever change your mind, let me know. I’ll see you again next week?”</p>
<p>“Thank you, see you then.”</p>
<p>He’d barely stepped outside the entrance of Rafflesia when Akechi skidded to a stop in front of him. “Are you finished? Let’s go,” Akechi said, tapping his foot.</p>
<p>“I don’t have as good as an eye as Ann,” Akira said, frowning. “We’ll be following her suggestions more than mine anyways.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>Akira turned to Ann, who had been watching their exchange curiously, to apologize, but she waved him off before he could say anything. “I don’t mind! It was fun to watch you work anyways.” She hooked her arm through his. “C’mon, Goro’s been waiting this whole time for you.”</p>
<p>Taking advantage of the close vantage point, Morgana climbed out of Akira’s bag to settle on Ann’s shoulders.</p>
<p>It was a good thing Morgana was a dextrous cat. He managed to stay in place despite Akechi jostling both Akira and Ann by squeezing in between them. “If you would, please,” Akechi said, “we don’t have that much time.”</p>
<p>If Ann was actually Akira’s girlfriend, he’d probably have to apologize to her constantly.</p>
<p>“Okay! I know the perfect place to find a gift,” she said and pulled Akechi by the arm. Akira couldn’t help laughing at the utter look of distress Akechi threw at him as he was dragged off.</p>
<p>Scratch that last thought, if they were dating, he’d buy her crepes at every opportunity possible for putting up with Akechi.</p>
<p>Thankfully, shopping ended up being a relatively painless affair. Ann found a necklace that passed Akechi’s picky standards and was within their budget. Akira pitched in extra to buy the matching set of earrings.</p>
<p>“Wait, I’m going to get one more thing,” Akira said as they were about to leave. He quickly bought a box of truffles at the neighboring store and handed it to a bewildered Ann. “Thanks for helping us out.” He ignored the glare Akechi sent his way.</p>
<p>“Aw, Akira, you shouldn’t have!” She unwrapped it at record speed and popped a truffle into her mouth. “Oh my gosh, so good.”</p>
<p>Morgana perked up from where he’d been snuggling into her neck. He slinked downward, getting dangerously close to the open box before Akira grabbed him. The yowl that followed sounded so pitiful that Akira almost fell for the manipulation.</p>
<p>He patted his head after securing him in his bag. “Yes, I’m such a cruel person, I know, I know.” He sighed at the answering meow.</p>
<p>They walked to the train station together, Akechi silent while Ann and Akira talked about how they could help Makoto with the increasingly demanding tasks Kobayakawa was dumping on her.</p>
<p>Ann gave Morgana one last ear scratch and waved goodbye as she left for her line.</p>
<p>“Takamaki!” Akechi blurted out and then shuffled his feet once Ann stopped and turned around. “U-um, thank you for today. I appreciate you helping me.”</p>
<p>After a stunned pause, Ann grinned as she twirled one of her pigtails. “Of course! I had fun. And it’s Ann, Takamaki is way too formal.” Then to Akira, “Be careful with that one.”</p>
<p>“With what?” Akira said, receiving nothing but an irritated eye roll in response. “What?”</p>
<p>“Honestly…” she tutted and walked off.</p>
<p>Akira shrugged and looked to Akechi for support. Akechi simply stared at him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until they reached Akechi's apartment complex that Ann was brought up again.</p>
<p>“Do you think she’s pretty?” Akechi asked.</p>
<p>For the love of god.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean she’s a model for a reason.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Akechi opened his mouth and then closed it again. He placed a hand to his chin.</p>
<p>Oh. The reason why he’d been acting up during their excursion finally clicked.</p>
<p>Akira snorted. “Give it a few years. Maybe you’ll be taller than her by then and you can ask her out.”</p>
<p>Akechi choked. “Why would you think<span>—</span>? I’m not interested in her.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“No. I don’t even really know her.”</p>
<p>Akira rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, grinning all the while. “Alright, whatever you say.”</p>
<p>Even with the sun low on the horizon, the unfettering heat of summer seeped into him and made his hands burn in his pockets. On more than one occasion in the past month, Akira had pressed his hand to Akechi’s cheek, marveling at the coolness of his skin.</p>
<p>It probably wouldn’t give him any relief at the moment, with the deepening blush painting his face red.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Ann gets a lot of suitors. She’s pretty used to it at this point,” Akira said.</p>
<p>“As I said, I’m not interested in her,” Akechi muttered. Betraying his statement, he asked, “Do you think tall guys are attractive?”</p>
<p>Akira rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing at the dampness there. “They seem to be pretty popular from what I’ve seen.”</p>
<p>He didn’t need to tell him he looked at boys in that way as well.</p>
<p>“I’m asking what you think,” Akechi said.</p>
<p>If Akira felt hot before, it felt like he was positively frying now. The scrutiny in which Akechi viewed him lately baking him like an ant under a microscope.</p>
<p>His tongue felt too big in his mouth. “Sure, but that doesn’t mean short guys can’t be.”</p>
<p>Akechi stared at him for a moment longer before nodding and stepping through the apartment complex’s metal gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On the day of, Sojiro, having already ordered the cake, tasked Akira with grabbing the ingredients for hot pot. Futaba jumped at the opportunity to go as well, declaring it further practice for going outside by herself some day.</p>
<p>They exited Leblanc, Futaba holding onto his arm as she talked about the latest Neo Featherman episode she watched, and instantly bumped into Akechi.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said, blinking rapidly, “where are you off to?”</p>
<p>“We’re going to the supermarket for tonight’s foods. We'll be back soon, Goro-roro,” Futaba said.</p>
<p>Akechi tightened his grip on his bag. “I’m coming with you. I just have to drop my things off… you’ll wait for me, won’t you?” He looked up at Akira.</p>
<p>“We’ll wait,” Akira said.</p>
<p>In an instant, Akechi left his sight to leave his bag inside and then ran out to hang onto Akira’s previously unoccupied arm.</p>
<p>With the weather as warm as it was, it didn’t make any sense for either Futaba or Akechi to attach themselves to him. At least they both tended to run cold; it was like having two human-shaped ice packs next to him.</p>
<p>Two human-shaped ice packs that decided it was the perfect time to start squabbling.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t mind their current argument so much if they both didn’t have the tendency to yank at his arm when they were making what they thought were exceptionally good points. He was afraid at least one was going to get dislocated while they debated the finer and less than finer features of Neo Featherman.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” he said, more loudly than socially appropriate, desperate to stop their increasingly heated argument. The gremlins had made the short walk to the supermarket take twice its usual time.</p>
<p>He tore the shopping list in half and handed one piece to Futaba. “Let’s do this quickly. Akechi’s mom ends work soon and she’ll be at Leblanc in an hour. Meet me at checkout after finding everything.”</p>
<p>Akechi and Futaba took off, elbowing each other in the process before disappearing into an aisle.</p>
<p>Though they were always so shy around others, once they were in the same vicinity it was as if all of their stored energy burst out. Akira would’ve thought they were siblings with the way they needled each other about anything and everything.</p>
<p>He was in the process of finding the last item on his list when he nearly crashed into Akechi. He stumbled over him, catching the packages of udon before they fell to the ground with one hand. His other arm wrapped around Akechi’s shoulders as he steadied himself.</p>
<p>He looked down. “Akechi, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” His voice was muffled, but otherwise he sounded alright.</p>
<p>Akira stepped back, brushed some honey brown hair strands back into place, and then continued down the aisle. He grabbed the ponzu sauce and turned, stuttering into place to prevent himself from almost crashing into Akechi again.</p>
<p>“Do you need help finding something?” he said, adjusting the ingredients in his basket.</p>
<p>“No, I’m done.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Akira laughed. He gestured in the direction towards the checkout and waited for Akechi to walk ahead of him. A pair of cool hands grasped his own hand instead.</p>
<p>Sometimes he forgot just how much smaller Akechi was despite only being a couple of years younger. He wondered if his growth spurt had been jarring to others when it hit. Maybe that was why his parents had so easily regarded him as a stranger in the months prior to moving to Yongen-Jaya.</p>
<p>“Kurusu,” Akechi said, eyebrows furrowing, “you like me, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.”</p>
<p>“More than Futaba?”</p>
<p>Akira frowned. “I like you both equally. Is this another one of your competitions?”</p>
<p>Somehow Akechi managed to scowl more deeply. He squeezed Akira’s hand and leaned forward. “Keep your eyes on me. Don’t look at anyone else.”</p>
<p>Akira blinked.</p>
<p>Then he pulled his hand free and flicked Akechi’s forehead. He smirked at the yelp that followed.</p>
<p>“Let's go,” he said as Akechi clutched his head and glared at him, “Futaba’s probably waiting for us.”</p>
<p>At the checkout counter, Akechi added two bottles of milk that hadn’t been on the list of ingredients. With pursed lips, he silently offered the exact change to cover the additional purchase.</p>
<p>Akira didn’t mind. He'd grabbed iron supplements for Futaba, and Sojiro had given him extra yen just in case. He pushed Akechi’s palm back gently.</p>
<p>That was the wrong thing to do apparently, because Akechi responded by grinding his fist into Akira’s ribs until he stumbled to the side.</p>
<p>Seeing his opening, Akechi slapped the offered money onto the counter triumphantly.</p>
<p><em> Ow</em>.</p>
<p>Akira didn’t give him any grief about basically <em> assaulting </em> him<span>—</span> in bright daylight, no less<span>—</span> over a few hundred yen, only because Futaba started pinching both of Akechi’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Their scuffle ended as soon as Akira finished paying, and they separated to help him with the bags. Winning some silent battle, Futaba cackled as she grabbed Akira’s free arm during the walk back.</p>
<p>“Better luck next time, shortstack,” she said.</p>
<p>“I’m taller than you!”</p>
<p>Later, seeing Akechi’s face glow in the flickering candlelight as he clapped along to their singing, Akira felt an indescribable emotion swell within him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They had already closed for the night. The subzero temperatures deterred even the most loyal customers in winter, and Sojiro had wanted to go home and eat dinner with Futaba.</p>
<p>Akira erased the sentence he was writing for his Japanese homework when Morgana, laying in a makeshift bed on his desk, perked up. His ears twitched, seemingly hearing something Akira couldn’t.</p>
<p>Just cat things, Akira mused.</p>
<p>Then Morgana jumped off his desk and scampered downstairs. More cat things, Akira puzzled over.</p>
<p>He was about to return to his homework when Morgana’s meows grew in frequency alongside loud tapping noises. Unwilling to risk Morgana shattering something downstairs, Akira abandoned his task and walked slowly down.</p>
<p>The illuminated figure waiting outside the entrance caused his blood pressure to skyrocket. Maybe if he walked slowly enough, whoever was outside wouldn’t notice him. Sojiro had to have a bat or something hidden under the counter.</p>
<p>Morgana meowed again, pacing back and forth at the foot of the entrance. That was strange, he wasn’t the type to approach strangers. It took Akira weeks to gain his trust after the first time he found him wandering around Shujin.</p>
<p>Careful to stay hidden in the shadows, Akira took tentative steps forward until he recognized the familiar shape of fluffy hair framing a plump, round face. A face belonging to someone he couldn't even picture to be a serial killer.</p>
<p>He threw the door open. “Akechi, what are you doing<span>—</span> oof.”</p>
<p>The cold clung to Akechi, blanketing his shivering form. Akira pulled him in closer and dusted off the snowflakes that had settled on his shoulders. He tried to detach himself from Akechi’s hold to no avail.</p>
<p>“Your hair’s wet,” he said. “Let go so I can get a towel.”</p>
<p>The small arms around his waist tightened briefly, and then released him slowly, hesitatingly.</p>
<p>Akechi remained in the entryway, head still bowed, when Akira returned.</p>
<p>He gathered locks of hair in one hand, squeezing at the ends with the towel. Then, careful not to snag any tangles, he used his fingers to thread through the strands, straightening them out as much as he could.</p>
<p>Morgana mewled softly and weaved around their ankles as Akira smoothed the towel down Akechi’s hair a final time.</p>
<p>It was too quiet.</p>
<p>Akira pinched Akechi’s nose, so red from having been outside, laughing as he cried out and batted gloved hands at him. With an adorable pout to put teen idols to shame, Akechi rubbed at his nose balefully and glared the entire time it took Akira to flip the lights on.</p>
<p>“Move away from the door already, it’s cold,” Akira said.</p>
<p>“Here,” Akechi said, the only warning he gave before he shoved a wrapped box into Akira’s chest. “Mom insisted on giving you this.”</p>
<p>Akira untied the knot and pulled away the fabric to unveil a box of wagashi. He smiled at the selection he could see through the clear casing; it was specifically tailored to his tastes. “Thank you,” he said.</p>
<p>“I didn’t pay for it,” Akechi muttered.</p>
<p>“You picked out what to put in it though.” His suspicions were all but confirmed by the pink dusting Akechi's cheeks. “I’ll brew tea. Have some with me?”</p>
<p>Akechi took a spot in view of the kitchen, coat and scarf draped over his chair, and swung his legs as he waited. He giggled when Morgana jumped onto the counter, petting him fervently in response to his needy meows. The sudden change in his mood was enough to make Akira question his short-term memory.</p>
<p>Akira placed two steaming mugs in front of Akechi, lifting Morgana up and onto his lap. “Did you really have to bring it now?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Mom’s working late tonight. I would’ve come by anyways.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Akira still didn’t know the specifics of Akechi’s home situation, and had been unable to come to a solid conclusion with the scraps of clues he picked up. The day Sojiro had given him a key to Leblanc, he was given one more rule to follow: anytime Akechi showed up, he had to let him in and let him stay for however long he needed to.</p>
<p>The steam from his tea fogged up his glasses. He took them off and wiped at them with the corner of his shirt.</p>
<p>Akechi made a soft sound next to him, and then clapped his hands over his mouth when Akira turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Akira said, setting his glasses on the counter.</p>
<p>“N-no, I mean,” Akechi said while shaking his head furiously, “well, Sojiro told me you’re leaving soon.” He interlaced his fingers and looked away.</p>
<p>“So that’s why you were acting mopey earlier.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t<span>—</span>!” He teetered dangerously on the edge of his seat, stopping only because Akira caught him at the waist and moved him back to sit more securely. He sighed. “Do you have to go?”</p>
<p>“My parents gave Sojiro money to house me for a year.”</p>
<p>The pout from earlier came back in full force. “You know Sojiro would let you stay if you asked.”</p>
<p>Akira breathed out slowly through his nose. It was an option he had considered.</p>
<p>“Shujin agreed to let me attend for my probation. They probably want to kick me out for all the trouble I’ve caused.”</p>
<p>“Trouble? You’re the top of your class. They’d be stupid to not want you back.”</p>
<p>Though the Shujin staff and faculty couldn’t pinpoint the cause of Kamoshida’s and Kobayakawa’s resignations, they viewed Akira suspiciously for being the odd variable out. He’d asked Makoto to text him if anything came up.</p>
<p>He wanted to stay. He felt like he belonged in the city. But, it wasn't the right time.</p>
<p>Giving into his daily temptation, Akira ruffled Akechi’s hair until his arm was shoved away. “I’ll come back, promise. Don’t miss me too much, alright?”</p>
<p>“Who said anything about missing you? Mom asked me to talk to you about it,” Akechi muttered, keeping his eyes on his mug.</p>
<p>Such a bad liar.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I’ll miss you though,” Akira said softly.</p>
<p>The answering blush was enough for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kurusu! One last match before you go?” The black chess piece on an outstretched hand.</p>
<p>“Akira. You can call me Akira.”</p>
<p>That same hand retreated quickly, tucked his hair behind his ear. “Oh… well… only if you call me Goro.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Goro.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>